1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winch operated vehicle mounted carrier and more particularly pertains to enabling mopeds, bicycles, and other travelling essentials to be transported with considerable ease with a winch operated vehicle mounted carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carriers for cars is known in the prior art. More specifically, carriers for cars heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting objects on the rear of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,638 to Hutyra discloses a moped carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,501 to Graber discloses a bumper mounted carrier rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,274 to Shaffer discloses a two-wheeled cycle bumper carrier for motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,029 to Coffey discloses a cycle carrier for an automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,333 to Vaughn discloses a motorcycle carrier.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a winch operated vehicle mounted carrier for enabling mopeds, bicycles, and other travelling essentials to be transported with considerable ease.
In this respect, the winch operated vehicle mounted carrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling mopeds, bicycles, and other travelling essentials to be transported with considerable ease.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved winch operated vehicle mounted carrier which can be used for enabling mopeds, bicycles, and other travelling essentials to be transported with considerable ease. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.